bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Gayle
Gayle is Linda's younger sister. She is rather fragile but very artistic. Her artistic interests include painting, music and poetry. She lives alone in a studio apartment with her three cats Jean Paw'd Van Damme, Pinkeye and Mr. Business. Some of her artistic "statements" include wearing a dress made of shrimp to Catholic Mass, shaving her cat, and eating her lipstick because she wanted to feel "red" inside. When her latest paintings, a series of animal anuses, is censored with pink panties (by her own sister Linda but blamed on Edith Cranwinkle), Gayle revises the paintings by adding pants and "huge, pendulous breasts". Gayle appeared again in Dr. Yap, where Bob kisses her by mistake when he is medicated. As a result, she gains a crush on Bob and thinks that he is her new boyfriend. Linda is happy to see Gayle happy and tells Bob that they need to find her somebody, as that is the only way Gayle will get off of Bob's back. In the end, Linda "falls in love" with Dr. Yap, and Gayle steals him away, meaning Bob and Linda are back to normal. Gayle appears in Topsy when she and Mr. Fischoeder sing a duet called Electric Love. Her voiced is heard through the phone in ''Eat, Spray, Linda'' but it isn't likely Megan Mullally as she isn't credited. Appearance In all her appearances, she wears purple glasses. She has brown hair with a fringe that she usually wears in a ponytail. In her first appearance in Art Crawl, she wears a purple T-shirt with a lilac teddy bear design on it, dark green shorts, a cream colored fanny pack and white shoes. In her next appearance in ''Dr. Yap'', she wears a dark pink shirt and a dark green skirt along with the shoes and fanny pack. This is the only time she hasn't worn her hair in a ponytail. From ''Topsy'' onwards, she wears a plain purple T-shirt and the skirt from Dr. Yap along with the the shoes and fanny pack, except in ''Boyz 4 Now'', where she is seen wearing her teddy bear T-shirt from Art Crawl. In ''Purple Rain-Union'', she wears a pink fanny pack, shoes and has her ponytail in a pink tie pointing out to the left similar to Tammy's as part of her rock outfit. Relationships Romance has played a part of many of her appearances. High School While in high school, Linda let her believe she was dating her boyfriend Carl because she always wants what Linda wants. After doing so, she felt confident enough to go after a boy called Vinny. Throughout high school, she had a crush on Derek Dematopolis who she describes as a greek god. Years later at the high school reunion, she sings a song about him and they hook up. Others After being kissed by Bob while on anesthetic drugs, she becomes attracted to him and attempts to seduce him throughout the episode but later, after finding out that Linda likes Dr. Yap, she starts hitting it off with him. In ''Topsy'', she is hired along with Calvin to sing as Tina and Gene respectively. While rehearsing behind a curtain, they start fooling around. When their relationship is revealed at the end of the episode after the curtain collapses, she joyously exclaims that they’re in love. Turned off by the revelation, Calvin flees. In ''Turkey in a Can'', she kisses Mort when panicking over whether Bob is going to drop the turkey in the toilet or not. In ''The Gayle Tales'', she is shown to be dating Stacy, a man she met on Catchat. In ''Gayle Makin' Bob Sled'','' it is revealed that she is now dating Mr. Frond. Appearances Season 1 *Art Crawl Season 2 *Dr. Yap Season 3 *Topsy *Boyz 4 Now Season 4 *Turkey in a Can *Purple Rain-Union *The Kids Run Away Season 5 *The Gayle Tales *Eat, Spray, Linda (voice only, not Megan Mullaly) Season 6 *Gayle Makin' Bob Sled *The Cook, The Steve, The Gayle, & Her Lover Trivia *Gayle is the first of many characters in the show to be guest-voiced by Megan Mullally. *She only loves men if her sister, Linda, loves them. *In ''Art Crawl, she wears a T-shirt and pants unlike in Dr. Yap when she wears a shirt and skirt instead. *Gene and Louise think she should be a mental patient. *Gayle is a member of Linda's high school band, "The TaTas." *She once pooped her pants in a cell phone store. (Boyz 4 Now) *In her first three appearances it is stated that she only has one cat. In Boyz 4 Now, Tina mentions that one of her cats got accidentally pepper-sprayed meaning she now has at least two. Then in ''Turkey in a Can'' she is shown with all three of her cats mentioning that she found Mr. Business on her way over to the Belchers'. *In ''The Kids Run Away'','' it's revealed that she made up her own board game called ''Gayle Force Winds but the game doesn't make sense, it takes all day to play, and you have to do weird tasks like putting a sponge on your head for half an hour. *She has a bedtime ritual in which she pretends she is the sole survivor of an apocalypse. This delusion makes sleeping alone easier for her and helps her sleep better. Memorable quotes *"I'm not wearing anything under my snowsuit... Except for my long underwear, and my socks, and my other socks, and a Maxi Pad." *"Guess who's on new meds!" *"Oh! It's been so long since I've had my pillows fluffed." *"Your tongue feels so much different from my cat's..." *"You don't remember? We made love... ...with our mouths." *"You pretend to flirt with Linda, I'll fake flirt with Dr. Yap, and then we can sneak off and hit the slopes. My slopes." *"My cat. We got in a fight. Can I stay here for a while to cool off?" *"We're in love! We're a couple in love! It's really happening! Finally! Thank you God!" *"What is this? A pee-pee party? You people are fun, all going at once." *"Okay fine. I'll go by myself. That's okay. I can use the empty seat next to me to slump into when I die alone." *"Since I'm the one with the tickets, I want the essays to be about me! I want action! Adventure! Love! Drama! And Scott Bakula." Gallery Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Gayle-in-highschool_02.jpg|Gayle in high school Bobs-Burgers-Wiki_Gayle-in-highschool_01.jpg|Gayle in high school Dr. YAp.jpg|Gayle flashes Bob, thinking they are having an affair CardgenGayle.png|Gayle's high school yearbook photo Gayle-1.jpg Gayle-2.jpg Gayle-3.jpg Gayle-4.jpg Screenshot 2016-02-10 at 10.47.42 AM.png|Aunt Gayle playing the keyboard Gayle-5.jpg Gayle-6.jpg Do you think Gayle is crazy? Yes No Sometimes References Category:Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Females Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters